


Snapdragons and Buttercups

by earthlyruins



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, This was purely self indulgent, also, but that's at the end fhsdih, ciri gets stuck in a mud pit, heard yall like book gerlion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlyruins/pseuds/earthlyruins
Summary: Geralt hums again, soft and sweet before threading his own fingers through his lover’s hair. Golden hair spills from his fingertips, and he watches as Dandelion leans into the touch when he lightly scratches at the man’s scalp. Geralt laughs and buries his head into that blonde hair. The bard’s green, pointed hat falls to the ground, and he giggles.“You’re gonna have to pick that up, dear heart,” Dandelion murmurs. The witcher laughs again, pressing a featherlight kiss to the man’s forehead.“Later,” he rumbles, “let me stay like this for just a while longer, love.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Snapdragons and Buttercups

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was basically just writing practice, but uh I hope y'all enjoy! kudos/comments are extremely appreciated!

There’s a quiet hum from the witcher. A rumble, a tune, a song. Geralt watches with slit pupils while his quiet little family weaves and giggles through the field of flowers. Red, orange, pink snapdragons, yellow buttercups, white lilies, purple lilacs. Colors bright, flowers many, laughter abundant.

Dandelion bounds over to the witcher, a joyous smile on his face. Geralt can’t help but to reflect that same smile.

“Darling,” he says, “why don’t you come over and play? Ciri seems to be having fun with Dara, and Yen is weaving flowers into crowns for everyone.” His blue eyes sparkle with known mischief. He hums lowly, slowly snaking his arms around Dandelion’s waist.

“I’m fine right here,” he rumbles. “Watching. Touching.” He noses the jut in the bard’s hip, almost purring at the quiet gasp that escapes him. That was always his weak point. He nudges it just the slightest bit harder, reveling in the quiet sigh. “Listening.” 

He chuckles. “Flirt,” he murmurs quietly. He untangles himself from Geralt’s hold before slinking gracefully onto his lap. “You sure you don’t want to go with the others?” he asks, voice low, eyes mischievous. 

“Not if you’re here, not if you’re with me.”

Dandelion makes a noise between a purr and a whine, burying his head into the crook of Geralt’s neck and legs wrapping tightly around him. “You can’t just do that to me, witcher. I’ll combust, explode really, if you keep on saying things like that,” he says.

“Or you’ll just kiss me senseless like you did many times before,” Geralt chuckles, breathing in the scent of buttercups and dandelions. Dandelion sneaks a hand up to weave into white hair before those blue eyes blink back up into Geralt’s golden ones.

“Perhaps,” hums Dandelion. His green hat tilts off to the side, and he smiles.

Geralt hums again, soft and sweet before threading his own fingers through his lover’s hair. Golden hair spills from his fingertips, and he watches as Dandelion leans into the touch when he lightly scratches at the man’s scalp. Geralt laughs and buries his head into that blonde hair. The bard’s green, pointed hat falls to the ground, and he giggles.

“You’re gonna have to pick that up, dear heart,” Dandelion murmurs. The witcher laughs again, pressing a featherlight kiss to the man’s forehead.

“Later,” he rumbles, “let me stay like this for just a while longer, love.”

The bard smiles, whispering a small “okay” before tilting Geralt’s head up, disturbing him momentarily, and pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips.

It remains chaste for just a moment, tender and sweet before diving down into something deeper. Hungry, but not heated or anything but soft and wanting. Tongues slide together for the briefest of seconds, sending sharp, electric currents down both of their backs.

Never in a thousand years will they get used to this. This sweet love, this peaceful contentment, this wandering wonder between them. Ever since the war, ever since the pain they’ve endured, this kind of burning and bright love lights a fire to their veins.

They are loved, they are  _ in _ love, 

They are  _ content _ .

Dandelion pulls away with a small laugh, breathing in small, rapid bursts. Words are wanting to spill from his lips, Geralt can see it. He can see the way his lover’s lower lip trembles and shakes. So, Geralt kisses it, wiggles it between his teeth before it’s plump and kiss-bitten.

The bard snickers at his antics. “Ah, ah, love,” he chides, swatting at a hand that moves towards his waist. “We can do that later;  _ alone _ .” He taps his nose with a lilt of a smile. “There are children here after all. And Yennefer for that matter.” The bard shudders.

Geralt cages him in his grasp again, leaning forward so far until he has Dandelion pressed against the earth, flowers weaving themselves through his hair and his clothing. He laughs bright and loud, the sun shining down onto his features. He looks… Dandelion looks like the image of  _ love _ .

Cat eyes flicker to where Ciri and Dara play and to where Yennefer is still focused on making flower crowns.

“They’re busy,” Geralt says.

“Always straight to the point, are we?” Dandelion laughs while wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “The answer is still no, darling. Though, I’d have you take me in the outdoors any other day.” Geralt snorts, burying his head in the crook of the bard’s neck. 

“You’re a dork.”

“Same to you, monster nerd.” 

He laughs again, his whole body shaking with amusement. He stares back down at those vibrant ocean eyes, watches as they mix with fondness, love, want, need. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, that is what Dandelion is. With his bright smile, blue eyes, golden hair, and tanned skin. With his lanky body, colorful clothes, and loving personality. Geralt tilts his head to the side, taking in how the snapdragons twist around him and how buttercups dance through his hair.

Beautiful, pretty, gorgeous.

Wonderful, amazing, lovely.

Wild, untamed, calm.

Geralt could use thousands of words to describe Dandelion, but none of them would ever compare to who he truly is. To how Geralt truly feels about him.

There’s one, however. One he’s never really used before, one he’s never really known enough in order to use it. But he wants to, oh how he wants to tell him. Tell him how he makes Geralt practically sing with ease and want, how he wants to hug and kiss and show the bard how much he means to him, how he wants, how he  _ needs _ Dandelion.

Because Geralt loves him. He loves him so fucking much, that the witcher isn’t too sure on how to deal with it.

So he kisses him again and again. He presses his weight against the bard until he’s practically laying on top of him. Dandelion immediately wraps his legs around the man; Geralt no longer caging the bard, but Dandelion caging the witcher instead.

The bard kisses him with a specific type of want. A want Geralt hasn’t known in  _ such _ a long time.

“I love you,” murmurs the witcher against soft lips.

Dandelion gasps sharply before pulling him closer and closer. Nearer and nearer until they’re flush together. He dives into the bard’s mouth, relishing the way the man huffs for breath underneath him. Geralt flickers his eyes open, watching while Dandelion opens his own.

“I love you too, darling. And I won’t ever stop,” he whispers back, wiggling his fingers through Geralt’s silvery hair.

“Neither will I.”

Dandelion hums that sweet hum of his before encapturing the witcher’s lips again.

-.->

“OI, LOVE BIRDS! CIRI GOT HERSELF STUCK IN A MUD PIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, folks. kudos/comments are ESPECIALLY appreciated. give some love to a struggling writer.


End file.
